


Bad Influence

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consent Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Herbalism, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smoking, Tea, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus thinks that Meulin is nothing more than a bad influence, but she is determined to prove him wrong by taking him back to her hive for some tea. Surely nothing even remotely bad is to come out of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Smoking

Meulin waited in the usual spot that she did, searching for Kurloz. They had planned to meet at the bench beside the river, where they always did, but for some reason, Kurloz was unusually late. It made Meulin worry.

"Oh Purrloz," she said to herself. "Where are you?"

"Heya kitten," she heard soon after, turning to see Cronus, an acquaintance of hers. He had his usual unlit cigarette in his mouth, which annoyed her a little more than it should have. She wished he would just light that thing up already.

"Oh, hey Cronus," she said, putting her hand on her chin and tilting her head slightly. "What are mew doing here?"

"I was just walkin' around when I saw you," he said. "I kept walking and now that I'm back, you're still here. What's the big deal? You've been sulkin' around for about an hour at least."

Meulin felt embarrassed. Was she really here that long? "Oh, heh, you saw that, huh? Well I'm just waiting for Purrloz to get here just like he said he would! But he doesn't usually take this long…"

"The clown?" asked Cronus. "Last I saw he was chattin' it up with Meenah."

"Meenah?" asked Meulin, with a voice that showed more disbelief than she wanted it to. "What… were they talking about?" Cronus shrugged.

"Dunno. I didn't stick around," said Cronus. "What's it matter, anyways? Didn't you and the clown break up?"

"His name is KURLOZ," she said defensively. "And… yes, we did end our matespritship."

"So then it don't matter if he's just plain old TALKING to Meenah. I'm sure it ain't nothin' to worry about." Meulin sighed.

"Fine… do you wanna sit down?"

Cronus smiled and nodded, walking closer and sitting on the bench next to Meulin. "Why were you walking around?" asked Meulin.

"It's relaxing," he said simply. "Clears my head." Meulin laughed.

"Oh yeah? I know what will clear your head even more!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Leo stamped lighter, flicking it open and watching as the fire lit up.

"Oh no," said Cronus, taking the unlit cigarette from his mouth. "There ain't no way I'm letting you get me high. That shit is for you and the clown only."

"Oh come on!" she said. "What's the harm? You put the cigarette in your mouth anyway!"

"Yeah but that's so I can look cool as fuck," he said. "And it works! But that's not the same as actually smoking. Isn't that shit bad for you?"

"Not at all," said Meenah. "Kurloz and I do this stuff all the time! Well, not cigarettes. We do some Nip, and-"

"What the fuck is Nip?" asked Cronus.

"Catnip."

"You smoke… catnip?"

"Yeah! That is a thing that people can do."

"Ya just straight-up smoke the herb?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, you and the clown are totally normal," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Put that thing away," he said, pointing to the lighter.

"No way," said Meulin. "I'm sick of seeing that unlit cigarette in your mouth. It pisses me off how much more CHILL you can be with it. Don't you wanna be chill, Cronus?"

He scoffed. "You know I do!" Meulin shook the lighter.

"Then let me help you with that!" Cronus grabbed the lighter before Meulin could bring it closer, and closed it, snuffing out the flame. He held it away from her and smiled.

"Not a chance, Kitty. I ain't gonna let you be a bad influence on me."

"Give that back!" she said, reaching up towards the lighter in Cronus' hands. "And don't call me Kitty!"

"First of all, no," said Cronus, holding it up even higher. "'n second of all, I just did. Whatcha gonna do about it, Kitty?"

Meulin growled, slapping at Cronus' arms and chest. "You're the worst! Give it back!" Meulin suddenly jumped up and snatched the lighter from his hand, sitting back down with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sheesh, relax, will ya?" said Cronus, rubbing his arm.

"Maybe I will," replied Meulin, taking the cigarette from Cronus and sticking it between her lips, lighting it up with her lighter. Cronus watched curiously as Meulin inhaled the smoke, and blew it out into the air, sighing a little.

"This is a great fucking brand…" muttered Meulin. "I can't believe you've never actually smoked these."

"Like I said, I ain't fixin' to let you make me a bad influence," said Cronus, crossing his arms, keeping his eyes on her. Meulin snickered.

"Yeah yeah, fine," she said. "No smoking for you. You're a good boy, aren't you?" She sucked smoke into her mouth, feeling her throat tingle a little, and she blew the smoke out into Cronus' face. Cronus coughed hard, his face turning purple with embarrassment and suffocation.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed. "Alright, you can wait for the clown by yourself, I'm outta here." Cronus stood up to leave, but Meulin frowned.

"Wait, Cronus!" she said. "Alright, I'm sorry! That was really rude of me and I shouldn't have done that. Purrlease don't leave me alone?"

Cronus looked annoyed now, turning away to cough a couple more times from the smoke. "I'd rather just go home now, Kitten."

"Ugh, let me make it up to you?" she offered, standing up as well, the cigarette still in her mouth. "We can go to my hive and have some tea. You like tea, right? No smoking, just tea, I promise."

Cronus sighed. That wasn't a terrible idea at all. He scratched the back of his neck, looking at Meulin again. "Tea?" he asked. "Alright, fine, I guess that… sounds good."

Meulin found herself smiling with an idea. "Good! I promise I won't push smoking on you anymore."

"About time," he said, uncrossing his arms.

"My hive is this way," she said. "Follow me." She started walking, and Cronus followed after her.

"Alright, Kitty," he said, moving to walk next to her so her smoking wouldn't suffocate him.

"Go back to calling me Kitten instead," she said. "I like that better…"

"Kitten, then," Cronus said. "Works for me too."

"Also," said Meulin, smirking. "You're fun to talk to, Cronus. You're kinda cute when you get all upset like you did before." Cronus bit his lip and looked at Meulin, who in turn stared at Cronus. She winked playfully, the cigarette having never left her mouth. Cronus thought it was a real shame that Meulin looked sexy even while smoking that  _poison_.

"You're a liar," he said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Meulin shook her head defensively.

"You're blushing right now, Cronus," she said, smiling wider.

"...Am I?" he asked, feeling embarrassed. He couldn't tell if he was purple from the embarrassment or from the smoke earlier. Most likely, the answer was still both.

"Yup!" she said. "Don't worry, I still think it's cute, hehehehe…." She took a big hit from her cigarette, blowing it away from Cronus, not wanting to set him off again. She appeared more relaxed. "This is a really, really good brand…"

"Heh, you're lucky you're so cute, Kitten," he said. "Otherwise I woulda went back to my place. Without you," he added.

* * *

"Here we are!" said Meulin, after finally arriving at her hive with Cronus. She spat out the nearly useless cigarette, moving to her front door to open it for the two of them.

"Nice place," said Cronus.

"Wait 'till you see the inside!" she said, opening the door and walking in. She did a little twirl and flicked on the light switch. "Welcome to Casa Del Leijon~"

Cronus walked in and glanced around, appearing to be in the living room. It was a modest space, nothing at all like Cronus' hive. She appeared to have nothing more than a couple of couches, a television and a large, glass table. A couple of large cabinets covered the corner of the room, and some stairs led to a second floor.

"Looks cozy," said Cronus, smiling. Meulin went over to the door and closed it, happy to be in her own space.

"Trust me, it'll get cozier," and with that, she walked into the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea now. Feel free to get comfy in the living room!"

Cronus sat on the couch and fished his phone from his pocket. "Sure, thanks Kitten!" He turned his phone on and began messaging a couple of his friends. After quite some time, Meulin returned from the kitchen, smiling.

"Sorry it's taking so long," she said. "You can turn on the TV if you want."

"I'm good," said Cronus. "Although I should ask, why is this living room so… uh, empty?"

"I only use it for like, two things," said Meulin.

"Is one of them smoking?" asked Cronus, deadpanning. Meulin smiled and nodded, walking over to one of the large cabinets and opening them, pulling out a big, purple bong.

"Oh for fuck's sake," said Cronus. "You are the unhealthiest troll I have ever met, Kitten. Tied with the clown, now."

"Hey, this isn't bad at all!" she said. "You take walks to relax, and I… you know…!" Cronus rolled his eyes.

"Don't judge me,  _Fishy_ ," she spat. Cronus glanced over at Meulin.

"Don't call me Fishy, Kitty!"

"Don't call me Kitty, Fishy!"

Cronus crossed his arms again. "Maybe I just got an issue with trolls who decide to kill themselves slowly with this smoking crap."

"It isn't bad!" yelled Meulin. "This stuff is all-natural, Cronus. Straight from the leaves and herbs! Nothing is healthier than nature."

Cronus was about to say something else, but the tea kettle in the kitchen began to whistle loudly, and that caught Meulin's attention.

"Oh, our tea," said Meulin. "Stay there and do your best to quit complaining," she said as she walked off into the kitchen. Cronus sighed. For the sake of his health, he should give up on denouncing smoking. Meulin walked in and held the tea kettle on a platter, along with two cups for the both of them. She set the platter down on the glass table, and then filled the two cups with the sweet-smelling liquid.

Cronus smiled. "Thanks for the tea, Kitten. I'll quit talkin' about smoking, alright?" Meulin smiled back.

"Don't thank me just yet. Wait until you taste it~"


	2. Drink It Down

Cronus took a sip from the tea, smacking his lips together momentarily. It was very delicious, and he took another sip, smiling.

"Wow, Kitten, this is real good…"

"Yeah?" asked Meulin, smiling. She took a sip from her own cup, sighing pleasurably.

"Yeah," said Cronus. "Thanks, Kitten, this tastes real nice…" he continued to take small sips from the cup, not wanting to burn his lips as the hot liquid made his tongue tingle, and warmed up his throat.

"You're very welcome!" she said. "I enjoy drinking this down myself, I'm surprised you like it too, Fishy! Are you feeling relaxed yet?"

Cronus nodded slowly, his muscles loosening up as he sank into the couch. "Y-Yeah… what kinda tea is this, Kitten?"

Meulin's grin was enormous. "I'm very, very glad that you like the tea, Fishy~"

"That ain't what I said," said Cronus, letting out a soft yawn. He took another sip from the tea cup; honestly it was great tea. "I'm askin' what's in it…"

"Did you know," said Meulin, sipping some tea. "That you can make catnip tea?"

"Catnip tea?" asked Cronus. He was confused, examining the liquid inside the cup.

"I'm used to catnip," she said. "This really relaxes me. But for a fishy like you, it could make you reeeal sleeeeepy~"

"F-For fuck's sake, Kitten…" he muttered, yawning again. "I told ya I didn't want any Nip…"

"You didn't say that," said Meulin matter-of-factly. "You said you didn't want to  _smoke_. I'm helping you relax a different way~" She took the tea cup away from Cronus, as he looked about ready to drop it, and she sure as hell wasn't in the mood to let tea spill into her carpet.

Cronus blinked a few times, fighting back the exhaustion, trying to stay awake. He couldn't believe that Meulin would spike his drink. Well actually, he could believe that. He just couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to fall for it. He slipped into unconsciousness sooner than he thought, his head tilting off to the side of Meulin's couch.

He awoke some time later, dazed and confused, and surprisingly warmer than before, and on his back. The first thing he noticed was that Meulin was straddling his body, her face inches away from his. The second thing he noticed was that they were both naked.

"Meulin…?" asked Cronus, craning his head to get a look at his surroundings. He must have been in her bedroom, judging by all of the olive green and black decor.

"Oh," muttered Meulin. "So now you use my real name, huh?" She brought her face to his neck and bit him hard, making Cronus grunt.

"What the fuck are ya doing?" he asked.

"Just having some fun with Fishy~" she cooed, kissing his neck where she had bit him, dragging her tongue across his flesh. Cronus shuddered. Surely he had thought about spending some quality time with Meulin, but this was not exactly what he had in mind.

"You're fuckin' crazy…" he said, only now realizing that Meulin had tied his hands to her bedposts, so that he could not escape.

"I'm crazy~?" asked Meulin, her face buried in his neck. "You haven't seen anything yet, baby!"

She ground her body on his, and Cronus was already hard and ready, biting his lip from the pleasure as his bulge throbbed. He needed release and he needed it badly, but he could already see from where this was going, that Meulin wasn't just going to give it to him easily.

"I hope you can fuck half as good as Kurloz~" she teased, running her fingers across his neck. Cronus narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into…" he said. Meulin giggled, turning around on top of Cronus, until her exposed nook was right up in his face.

"Get to work," she said simply. "And you better do a good job, or else."

With no other option, and as if Cronus would even consider an alternative, he immediately began dragging his tongue up and down the folds of her nook, moaning softly as he tasted her wetness. Meulin bit her lip, sighing pleasurably, as she grasped Cronus' bulge and squeezed the base, feeling how ready he was for her.

"Don't think I'll let you cum so easy, either," she said, stroking him up and down. "Cause if you finish before I do, there's gonna be some consequences!"

Cronus said nothing, burying his face into her nook, getting to work eating her out. He heard a vibration and glanced off to the side, spotting Meulin's phone on the nightstand as the culprit. She chose to ignore it, thankfully, and focused on Cronus' rod.

Meulin dragged her tongue up and down Cronus' shaft, tasting him and giggling.

"This is real good," she said, still grabbing the base as she licked all around the bulge, covering it in his saliva. She worked his bulge like that for a while, before stuffing it into her mouth, moaning as Cronus felt his bulge fill up Meulin's mouth. He grunted softly. She wanted him to cum as soon as possible, but he didn't want to know what being "punished" meant, so he would do his best to hold off for now.

He worked his tongue against Meulin's nook, licking her up and down. He pulled at his bonds, feeling the tight bandages around his wrists, causing them to chafe a little. Cronus groaned.

"This would be easier if I could move my hands, Kitten," said Cronus.

"Not happening," said Meulin. "Not yet anyway. So quit complaining and keep licking!"

Cronus rolled his eyes and continued his mouth work, prodding at Meulin's nook with his tongue, rubbing her legs. He felt Meulin take his bulge back into her warm and wet mouth, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Meulin continued to suck Cronus' bulge, enjoying listening to his moans and groans. She kept her soft hands on his legs as she sucked, rubbing his skin as she worked her mouth, sliding her tongue around the shaft. Cronus whimpered from the pleasure, focusing on keeping his orgasm at bay, and occupying his mouth with Meulin's nook.

He slid his tongue inside, curling it as best as he could as he pulled at his bonds again, the bedposts, keeping his arms still. It was Meulin's turn to moan, and she bit her lip from Cronus' tongue deep in her nook.

"Deeper…" she said, arching her back slightly as she brought her hand up and down Cronus' bulge, rubbing him quickly. Cronus was at a disadvantage because of his tied hands, and he desperately moved his tongue faster, until it started to hurt. He pushed his tongue in as far as it would go into Meulin's nook, wiggling it around, before pulling it back out to lap at her folds.

 _F-Fuck_ , he thought, close to orgasm.  _Don't cum, don't cum_ …

He forced his mind to think of unpleasant thoughts. The time that Porrim had punched him in the groin for staring at her seemed to help keep his orgasm at bay. He kissed Meulin's nook, sliding his tongue across it back and forth. Meulin squealed with pleasure.

"Oh shit!" she cried out. "Noooo!"

Meulin simply couldn't cum before Cronus. She did everything she could to make him cum. She moved her hand up and down as she sucked his bulge, twisting her soft hand in a corkscrew-like manner, eager to milk him dry. Cronus' tongue ached, and he continued to move his tongue up and down Meulin's nook until he inevitably reached his orgasm.

He grunted hard as he never stopped licking Meulin's nook, reaching orgasm and pumping the largest load of cum he had ever shot, shooting a large hot and gooey load deep into Meulin's mouth as his hips twitched. He pumped his bulge in and out of Meulin's mouth, his mind too far gone to control himself. Meulin almost gasped with surprise, feeling Cronus' warm cum splash the inside of her mouth. She drank it down hungrily, gulping every few seconds to get it all down her throat. She reached orgasm seconds later, squealing loudly as she swallowed down Cronus' essence. Cronus felt Meulin's body shake and convulse with her climax as he lapped up her juices, catching them in his own mouth as he drank her down.

After a full minute, Cronus tipped his head back and began panting, basking in his afterglow. Meulin let go of Cronus' bulge, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"That was good," she said happily, licking her lips. "I almost don't want to punish you for finishing first!"

Cronus shook his head, breathing hard. "Hey, no, c'mon…"

Meulin turned around, now facing Cronus as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply, pushing her tongue into his mouth as they swapped saliva, tasting each other. When Meulin broke the kiss, she reached over to the nightstand and opened a drawer, pulling out a knife.

She dragged the blade teasingly across Cronus' neck, winking playfully. "It's time for your punishment, Fishy~" Cronus shook his head again, tired, although with fear in his eyes.

"No no no," he said. "Hey now, uh, Kitten, you don't wanna do anything with that knife, see…?"

"I don't?" she asked, kissing his cheek, keeping the knife on his neck, sliding it down to his chest. "Mmm, maybe I wanna see this Fishy get filleted."

"Kitten…" said Cronus. "Meulin… sweetheart, no…"

"No?" she asked. "Why not, Cronus?"

"I uh, I have a phobia of knives, yeah. I'm scared of seeing my own blood. It's real bad," he said, biting his lip. "Also… getting cut ain't very relaxing."

"But I'm  _crazy_ , Cronus," said Meulin. "Kitten is just trying to have some fun with her Fishy!"

"You have a scary idea of fun," he said, glancing down at the knife as she pressed the tip to his chest. "Please, don't…!"

Meulin twirled the tip of the knife around like a drill, never breaking skin. She pressed her mouth to Cronus' neck, giving him little kisses.

"I'm so  _bad_ ," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah," muttered Cronus. "I'll say…"

"Mmmm that was the best orgasm I've had in a long while…" she said, bringing the sharp knife back across his neck. "Maybe you don't deserve punishment after all…" Cronus smiled, nodding quickly.

"I really don't!" he said, hopeful. "Ya gotta admit, for only being able to use my tongue, I did pretty damn good!"

"Don't push it," said Meulin coldly, narrowing her eyes. She gripped the knife in her hand and dragged her tongue across the side of the blade. Cronus looked uneasy, glancing around as if for escape. Meulin swiped the blade at Cronus a few times, making him flinch, and she laughs.

"Stop being so scared!" she said. She kissed his cheek again, then sat up on his chest. Cronus gazed up at her, tilting his head slightly to fully capture her erotic and naked form. He was surely going to be here for a while...


	3. Mix It In

Meulin backed up slightly, grinding her rump on Cronus' bulge, looking down at him with her seductive gaze. She still held the knife in her hand, which continued to make Cronus uncomfortable.

Without another word, Meulin reached around with her hand and slid Cronus' bulge into her nook, moaning softly as she felt it invade her body. She began bouncing up and down softly, letting out gentle moans of pleasure. Cronus moaned as well, his bulge stuffing Meulin's nook as she moved up and down.

"Aah, shit…" he groaned. "This feels so fucking good…"

"Fuck yeah…" said Meulin. "I have to have some more fun with you more often…"

"Without knives, right?" asked Cronus, smiling. Meulin narrowed her eyes again, flipping the knife in her hand and catching the blade with her thumb and forefinger. She threw the blade at Cronus' aiming square for his head, and the knife stuck itself in the headboard above Cronus' face.

Cronus squeaked with fear and nervousness, apologizing, his hands squirming to be set free from their bonds. His eyes trailed up to the knife stuck in the headboard, mere inches from his face. Meulin smiled.

"You're so cute when you're scared…" she said, bouncing up and down faster on Cronus' bulge. Cronus thrusted up into Meulin's nook as best as he could; although he really wanted to grab hold of her ass, his bound hands meant he could not.

Cronus was spurred on by Meulin's moans of pleasure, pumping his hips up as Meulin brought herself down. Meulin enjoyed riding Cronus, taking his bulge deeply into her nook.

"F-Fuck…" she moaned again. "This feels so good and it's so  _fun_ ," she said. She placed her hands down on Cronus' chest, rubbing it aimlessly as she ground down on his bulge. Cronus matched her moans of pleasure, feeling the walls of her nook clench his bulge, feeling every muscle of her lower body work to bring the both of them pleasure.

Cronus moaned, fucking Meulin as she rode him. She brought her face down to his and kissed him softly, never stopping her bouncing. She planted a series of gentle kisses on his lips before moving on to his cheek. It honestly made Cronus' heart flutter how gentle and sweet she was being, despite earlier circumstances.

"You really want me to untie your hands?" she whispered, looking down at him. Cronus nodded desperately, wanting to touch her. Meulin yanked the knife out of the headboard and cut Cronus' bonds in one fluid motion, freeing both of his hands. Cronus rubbed his hands, shaking them a little. He took a deep breath, happy to finally have control of them again.

"Thanks, Meulin," he said with a smile, then moaned softly. He moved his hands to Meulin's ass, squeezing it and kneading her flesh as he thrust up into her. Meulin gasped softly, bouncing up and down, still holding onto his chest.

"Fuck, this ass is amazing," he said with a chuckle, bringing his hand up and then back down to smack Meulin's ass hard, her flesh jiggling nicely in his hand. Meulin squeaked in surprise.

"Hey, watch the merchandise, Fishy!" she said with a soft hiss. Cronus smirked, running his hands up and down her ass gently, feeling the plump and round flesh. "You really love my ass, don't you?" asked Meulin. Cronus nodded quickly.

Meulin spread her legs a little more, catching Cronus' name in her moan. "Harder… faster…" she begged. Cronus moved his hands from her ass to her hips, holding her in place as he grunted, pounding up into her much deeper and harder, going faster for her. Her moans became more frequent, and Cronus' became louder. Without much warning, Meulin squealed loudly and reached climax, riding out the large wave of pleasure as she rode Cronus, her legs twitching with ecstasy. Cronus grunted hard, moaning out her name as he reached orgasm shortly after, pumping his essence deep into Meulin's wet nook.

Their moaning and cursing filled the room, as did the smell of sex and sweat. After a few moments, their orgasm had died down, Cronus pumping the last of his cum deep into Meulin. Meulin felt their fluids mix inside of her, and she moaned, blushing, from the wonderful feeling.

She panted hard, lowering herself down to kiss Cronus passionately. He kissed her back with equal intensity, the two of them breaking the kiss every so often to catch their breath.

After a couple of minutes, Meulin lay in Cronus' arms, which wrapped around her body.

"Don't pull out just yet…" she whispered.

"I won't," said Cronus, rubbing her cheek. He heard the sound of Meulin's phone vibrating again, and she groaned with slight annoyance, reaching over with her limp arm to pick it up. She answered the phone with a tired "hello?", moving her hand absentmindedly to play with Cronus' chest as she lay on him. Cronus tipped his head back to relax, sighing quietly.

"No, there's no one here," said Meulin. "I'm here alone, the TV is just… right now? Ugh, gimme like an hour to get ready…"

Cronus peeked his head up curiously, arching an eyebrow at Meulin as she said goodbye to whoever was on the phone, before putting it back on the counter.

"Porrim was wondering if I could join her and the other girls for some gossip," she said simply.

"Oh," said Cronus. "Does that mean we can't snuggle first?"

Meulin lowered her eyebrows, staring at Cronus. "That's why I told her to give me an hour, Fishy." He smiled, rubbing her ass again.

"Oh, good," he said, chuckling. "I only ask cause I'm gettin' real used to my bad influence of a kitty."

They snuggled warmly in each other's embrace. "Hey, I told you I would help you relax, and I did," she said. "If anything, that makes me more of a good girl than a bad influence~"


End file.
